Moena Kaiser
General Name: Moena Kaiser or (Momo) 13599942_1106104712797874_5840877172572833325_n.jpg enoshima_junko_by_redjohn11-d6nb2el.png Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 5'1 Weight: 100 Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde Eye Color: Baby Blue Type: AB+ (Or to her friends she has 'Sweet Blood') Behavior/Personality Usually.......Moena is very introverted and quiet, rarely speaking to anyone for any extended period of time, unless it's her friends. She is shown to be rather submissive and tends to "go with the flow" even when someone is harassing her, that doesn't mean she wont fuck them up, it just takes a lot for her to get to that point. This timid demeanor stems primarily from the trauma she received when her parents died. When she is without her friends, she is has a very shy, though when with her friends she's a loud mouth and over-dramatic. Usually the hyper one of her group she's bubbly and outspoken when she's with them, as opposed to when she's by herself. When alone she's shy and quiet, unless someones mentions something that she likes then she'll fly off into a long winded rant about it. That's usually when one of her friends hears her voice and drags her away, or shoves some food into her mouth. With her friends Moena is a but of a nut, bursting with energy she's all over the place. If she could she'd be flying all over the place rambling and giggling. Despite her over-hyper demeanor she takes her studies seriously, and maintains a 4.0 GPA. She is usually nose deep in a video game, with her headphones is because as she puts is 'Irl is 4 lames.' img-thing.jpg|"Wait wha-?" tumblr_mtso2g5a3V1rs4avvo2_250.gif|"No art is bad." tumblr_static_sassy_freckle_queen.gif|"Just say it, you like my drawings. No I will not draw for you." Appearance Moena has a short hourglass figure, with moderate C-Cup boobs. She has blue eyes shrouded by long eyelashes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. She loves to buy a variety of hair accessories ranging from cute things to Gothic hair bands, but her usual accessories are a pair of hair clips patterned after her teddy bear; the right clip is completely white with dot eyes, while the left is completely black with red eyes. She loves styling her hair in different ways, or wearing very fashionable outfits. She is very flwxable and agile and is often seen walking down the hallways on her hands, if she's with her friends. danganronpa___junko_enoshima_render__png__by_orihimeyuuka-d7boibs.png junko_enoshima_render_3_by_scarlet113-d70l6he.png tumblr_n4e9be0viK1tvvydto1_500.png tumblr_mo8u37WrWq1qbsp86o1_500.png Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Relationship With Ruji Yamato Moena x Ruji 9c311a5a1571659fb13f6261556872bc_480.jpg 957728-bigthumbnail.jpg ps__snuggle_by_yukinayee-d78jcn0.jpg Snap071_thumb.jpg 83894c2515936e34873293f9b5fbac53.jpg 99a0822ee5b64dbfd4c05a48edfc5336.jpg dd0b1703466b42a707f044f8aed3e843.jpg f7132485710050120cb5f229dfe7a1c6.jpg superthumb345.jpg tumblr_mn65io2kHG1s9izfeo1_400.jpg largebgnh.jpg tumblr_n5dmboxt2d1t4urfuo1_500.jpg Chi Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. sp1.gif Sp2.gif sp3.gif Her Rainbow Strawberry Reflects this, its a version of the push blast. Using her alteration she mimics light chi she condenses and the chi around her arms/legs and when she swings the chi leaves behind a trail of rainbow colors and small crescent beams shoot out from the trail that lasts a few seconds. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a straight punch of pressurized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurized air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explosion radius. She condenses the chi around her arms/legs and when she swings the chi leaves behind a trail of rainbow colors and small cresent beams shoot out from the trail that lasts a few seconds. Once they hit their target they explode into colorful sparks of fireworks. Fighting Style (Blinding Strawberry) A former gymnast, Moena adapts her skills to a different way of life — street fighting. The only thing that truly makes her feel alive is the rush and pressure experienced while fighting and her art. With amazing power and grace, she fights using her legs, and disorienting her opponent by constantly moving and rushing in close, delivering false strikes or, using her opponents attacks to force her way in. Formerly a gymnast who trained under her now-deceased mother, Moena uses her acrobatic skill in her fighting style to increase freedom of movement. Her attacks combine vertiginous leaps and somersaults with the fearsome, furious power of her kicks and throws. Moena has the ability to replicate most nearly any move she gets hit with or sees, and when in combat possesses an awe-inspiring resilience, presence, and strength of will. Do.gif Skills and Abilities 'Fireworks' Moena's chi is different. It manifests itself as light energy and can copy various types of lights, from Radiation to Plasma light. She can also generate multi-colored globules of energy plasma she calls "fireworks." She can vary their power, heat and intensity, even switch the type of light to from a multitude of sparkles capable of temporarily blinding others to a powerful detonation capable of much destruction, and is immune to her own blasts. Moena perfers to pair her blasts with her acrobatic fighting style, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained, Moena can generate illumination, create realistic holograms, emit pulses or strobes to blind or disorient others, and fire laser-like cutting beams or "solid photon" concussive force beams. She is immune to the harmful effects of bright lights and loud noise. She can manipulate lights from both the visible and invisible spectrum. d6e5c51e0e0757db68e2df4ae0f69557.gif jubilee-sucks-o.gif Jubilee-X-Men-79031.gif tumblr_nchjvzhabw1qi8qfwo1_400.gif xtasdazgif.gif tumblr_n6966iTh6f1seypmio1_500.gif 'Glass Manipulation:' Moena has the unique ability to create, shape and manipulate glass, an amorphous (non-crystalline) solid material that exhibits a glass transition, which is the reversible transition in amorphous materials (or in amorphous regions within semicrystalline materials) from a hard and relatively brittle state into a molten or rubber-like state. Most commonly glass refers to soda-lime glass, but it includes also fulgurite and obsidian. Applications *Create/generate/increase glass. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate glass, including properties such as color, opacity and flexibility. *Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Granulation *Heat/cold resistance. *Polish glass. *Repair glass objects. *Thermal Resistance *Crystallization into glass. *Earth Attacks using glass. *Hyalokinectic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Move/lift glass at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. *Matter Surfing by riding a mass of glass. *Shard Manipulation *Techniques *Catoptric Replication *Catoptric Teleportation *Earth Aura using glass. *Geokinetic Invisibility using glass. *Geokinetic Regeneration using glass. *Glass Mimicry *Glass Transmutation *Hyalokinetic Combat using glass. 'Mirror Jumping ' By converting her body into light energy Moena can jump into a pocket dimension accesable behind any reflective surface (I.e Mirrors, Glass, Water, Crystals, Ice). She can only enter and exit from sources big enough for her to at least crawl through. However she can attack from the smallest spaces. She cannot bring people into this demension however she can bring objects. Wolfblood - Cursed Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. Allies/Enemies The Art Club PeakHuman System *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Flexibilty:'This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. Background Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Wolfblood